Ask the Gang
by dcedie
Summary: Now you can ask the gang in HIMM! And relax, I haven't captured them and forced them to do this, I just bribed them XD. Disclaimer: I don't own He is My Master or any of the characters.
1. The bribe

**ASK THE CHARACTERS ANY QUESTION YOU WANT!! ABSOLUTELY ANYTHING, FROM THE MOST NORMAL THING TO THE STRANGEST AND THEY'LL ANSWER!!**

Everyone: What the crap? Why the heck would we want to do that?!

Because for every chapter I'll give each of you revealing pictures of Izumi.

Everyone except for Izumi: DEAL!!

Izumi: Hey! How am I supposed to benefit from this?!

**For you Izumi, I'll give you embarrassing pictures of Yoshitaka for each chapter!**

Izumi: Why would I want that?

…**Blackmail…**

Izumi: DEAL!!

Yoshitaka: crap…

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own HIMM.


	2. TO THE INTERNET!

**I want to start off the first set of questions with my very own. Yoshitaka, you're all alone in Izumi's room, with Izumi, everyone else is out of the house and won't be back for a very long time. What do you do?**

Izumi: Yeah yoshitaka-san, what would you do? (prepares her fist)

Yoshitaka: Easy, I'd run like hell because I'd be all alone with no protection in a room with a GIRL WHO WANTS TO KILL ME.

* * *

_From, Gone and forgoten._

_1. to Izumi:Do you "like" anyone?  
2. to Yoshtaka: What made you a perv.?  
3. to anna: are you , bi, or pan sexual?  
4. to Mizuki: Do you enjoy tormenting your sister?_

_to the author, good luck with the fic!_

Izumi: I don't really want to answer the first question. (Pokes her fingers together shyly.)

**You have to or else no pictures.**

Izumi: Oh fine! There's this guy at the school who I think is really cute and-

Yoshitaka: WHO IS HE? I'LL KILL HIM!!

Izumi: It's YOU moron!!

Yoshitaka: Oh, oops. (awkwardness!!)

**Anyway, skip the drama you two and get to the next question!**

Yoshitaka: Yes sir, anything for those photos!

Izumi: (Punches Yoshitaka) I don't get what I see in you.

Yoshitaka: Anyway, I guess I got it from my dad. I mean, when you see an old guy staring at naked women, IT MESSES YOU UP.

Everyone: That explains a lot.

Anna: Next question, am I , bi, or pansexual? First off, what the hell does and pansexual mean? Second, just because I love my Izumi-chan does that really make me gay?

**Uh yeah, yeah it does.**

Anna: Then I guess I'm gay!

Mitsuki: Last question, do I enjoy tormenting my sister? Well I prefer to call it 'meddling', but yes, yes I do.

* * *

_From, Major Mike Powell III,_

_Well, well, soldier..._

_I like this kinda fics. They're hilarious. Thanks for makin' one of these here in this section.  
Now, let's see..._

_Izumi-san, do you watch the WWE? (World Wrestling Entertainment) If so, who's your favorite superstar and did you inspire your pervert-whacking moves on'em?  
Anna-chan, you ROCK! You're totally AW3SOME!  
Mitzuki-chan, you're one cunning little thing. You're hilarious.  
Yoshitaka, you're a prick._

_Your answers to these opinions, please._

_Semper-Fi! Carry on!_

Izumi: Actually I don't, have you ever seen me use a wrestling move on Yoshitaka? But I definitely love that idea! (evil gleam glows in her eye)

Yoshitaka: Ah shit, (glares) I hate you Mike.

Anna and Mitsuki: Frankly I like him, he gave us compliments p.

Yoshitaka: Yeah, but because of him, Izumi is going to kill me in a _variety_ of ways, and he called me a prick!

Everyone: YOU ARE A PRICK.

Yoshitaka: Oh shut up.

* * *

_From PKS,_

_LoL, blackmail, your soo devious, cant wait to see the other chapters and i also have a question for mitsuki  
PKS: Mitsuki, HOW DO YOU GET ALL YOUR IDEAS and what are you going to do with all the pics of your onee-chan?_

Mitzuki: I don't know how my ideas get in my head, they just do and I don't think about them. I'd just be sitting there in class completely ignoring the reading teacher then pop, a crazy idea! Hey! I just got an idea!

**Well, what is it?**

Mitzuki: I don't want to say it because Izumi is RIGHT THERE.

**I'll give you an extra photo to say it.**

Mitzuki: DEAL! (Pulls out a giant blueprint) Well, first I plan to-

...six hours later (Everyone is asleep)...

Mitzuki: And that is Operation- Get Izumi a Fan club! Uh, Hello? (Pokes) Darn, they fell asleep on me! Oh well, (takes pictures from my hand) time to sell these on the internet! TO THE INTERNET!!

* * *

**And that's the first chapter for you! Make sure you get other people to know about this, that way this gets more questions and faster uploading! Also, don't forget, EVERYONE in the anime is included so don't forget to give Pochi some love! **

**(P.S., according to the subs on the anime it's spelled _Mitzuki, _so I think y'all are spelling it wrong.)  
**


	3. Don't got a name for this chapter

_From loubell,_

_Hello everyone okay first question. Nyaa_

_Izumi-chan - If Yoshitaka-kun EVER asks you out what would you do? would you except?  
another question - if you had the chance to kill Yoshi-kun would you do it? and if you did would you regret it afterwards?_

_Anna-chan - If Izumi does kill Yoshi-kun would you make your move on Izumi now that Yoshi-kun is out of the way?_

_Yoshi-kun - what would you do if a girl prettier than Izumi-chan comes along and by some chance you two were dating what would you do? like in the episode 'Although Izumi is Izumi, Izumi Won't Yield to Anyone'_

_Mitzuki-chan - did you enjoy episode five? And if Izumi-chan was on a dating show and you could pick one guy to be on that show with her would you pick Yoshi-kun? Why or why not?_

_loubell-chan Nyaa_

Izumi: Hell no! I'd rather kill him. And I already do try to kill him with all my Izumi punches. HE JUST WON'T DIE!! (punches Yoshitaka for no reason)

Anna: Next question, don't I already make my moves? IZUMI-CHAN!(glomps Izumi for no reason)

Yoshitaka: As for my question, it really depends on what you mean by 'pretty', because there's a certain quality I look for in women.

**Y****ou mean big boobs?**

Yoshitaka: Dammit, how'd you know?

**So predictable, anyway, next question.**

Mitzuki: Of course I liked that day, everyone does!

Yoshitaka: Not me! I had to spend 5 hours locked up in Pochi's house, it sucked for me!

Mitzuki: Exactly why everyone else liked it! Continuing on, I wouldn't need to pick Yoshi-kun, he'd get in some way or another, probably bribery.

Yoshitaka: You know me so well!

* * *

_From Major Mike Powell III,_

_It's the Major again. This chapter was pretty cool. The ONLY bad thing in it was what Izumi-san said at first...HOW the HELL can you like that little prick?! Come to your senes!  
And that brings me to this question for you...WHY don't you give Anna-chan a chance? I mean, would it be THAT bad if you dated her?_

_Anna-chan, know that I support your every move on Izumi-san. And here's a question for you...do you like videogames? XD If so, what kind?  
Mitzuki, let's see...ah, yes! Are you SURE you DON'T have the hots for Izumi-san?  
Yoshitaka, though you're an , I still got a question for ya...among your arsenal of airsoft guns, which one's your favorite?_

_And to Pochi...no question. Just...YOU'RE THE SOUL OF THE SHOW, DUDE! XD_

_Update ASAP! That's an order, marine!_

_Semper-Fi! Carry on!_

Izumi: How the crap would I know WHY I like him? He's just a stupid, snobby pervert!

Yoshitaka: (Cries in a corner)

…

Yoshitaka: Anyway, I'm guessing you don't remember episode 3. I did make moves on Anna!

Anna: You were making moves on me?! I thought you were just being nice! (Cries in a corner)

**Ugh, this is getting out of hand (thinks), if you stop crying I'll give you extra photos!**

Anna: YATA!! Anything for those pictures of my beloved!

Izumi: Man, why does my life have to be filled with molesters that are obsessed with me?! (Cries in the same corner)

…

….

…...

Yoshitaka: (to author) Aren't you going to do something?

**Nah.**

Yoshitaka: Why not?

**Because I don't have enough blackmail photos of you to go around.**

Yoshitaka: I don't know if I should take that as a good thing or a bad thing… I'll take it as a bad thing, because if she keeps doing that she'll eventually take it out on ME! And if you gave her more photos I'M STILL DEAD!!

**Aww, our wittle yoshi-kun used his common sense for once!**

Yoshitaka: Oh shut up.

Anna: Anyway, as for my question, I love all video games! Especially fighting games because that's where I get my Izumi- glomping powers!!

Mitzuki: For my question, what… The… HELL?? WHY WOULD I LIKE MY SISTER LIKE THAT?!

Yoshitaka: And as for the last question, my favorite gun is ANYTHING I CAN HURT YOU WITH!! Yes, I do hate you.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter, (holds up photos) you know what that means!!**

Everyone: YAY, PAYTIME!!

Pochi: (Hearts in his eyes) (Jumps and grabs the photos out of my hand, then runs away)

Everyone: (Jaws fall to the ground) …GET… THAT… ALLIGATOR!!

**(P.S. That whole dating show thing would make a great fanfic!)**


	4. Rah rr rah rah rrr

**I'm really proud of how this chapter worked out, Enjoy!**

* * *

_From loubell,_

_Izumi-chan: Yoshi-kun won't die because you don't punch hard enough. Which leads me to believe that you like him and you know you do. Just admit it. And I don't think you're using those pictures for blackmail.  
Yoshi-kun: You're a pervert beyond perverts. Now I know why girls hate you so much and at first I thought you were really cute. Now I hate you. (sticks tongue out)  
I Would really hope that Yoshi-kun wouldn't get on a dating show with Izumi-chan, because I believe Anna-chan should get that spot for it.GO! ANNA-CHAN! Give Izumi a glop for me!  
Mitzuki-chan: I love your devious mind for the show. It's...it's brilliant. Pure brilliance. Um... who would you rather have Izumi-chan end up with Anna-chan or Yoshi-kun?  
loubell_

**So Izumi, what do you say to the first thing she said?**

Izumi: (nervous)... ano... What she said does not qualify as a question so I refuse to reply!

**Dammit, she got me there...**

Yoshi/Anna: Dang, that's not fair.

Yoshitaka: Oh well, as for you loubell, I REALLY DON'T CARE! I'm rich, live in a huge house, have 3 hot maids, so screw you!

**You really don't get along well with the readers.**

Yoshitaka: Gee, ya think?

Anna: Next! Why thank you! And as you wish, loubell! (GLOMP)

Mitzuki: Also, you'd be amazed how many times I've been told how devious I am! And, that's a very hard question! If she ended up with Anna they'd probably run away and I wouldn't be able to see Yoshi-kun. But if she ended up with Yoshi, Anna would probably stay, then I'd have both of them! So I choose Yoshitaka!

Yoshitaka: (celebrates in one side of the room)

Anna/Izumi: (Cries in the other side)

* * *

_From Major Mike Powell III,_

_ Nice work so far. This chapter was hilarious.  
Now, more questions!_

_Izumi-san: why don't you give Anna-chan a chance? Would it be THAT bad? C'mon.  
Anna-chan, do you think you could move on if, in the case that you went out on a date with Izumi-san, she told you she tried to love you but couldn't? What would you do then?  
Mitzuki-chan, I was just kiddin'. It's just that I'm into Izumi/Mitzuki incest. XD Now, why, exactly, DO you enjoy meddling in your onee-chan's life?  
Yoshitaka, you're a prick. And I'm pretty damn glad you hate me. Hah!  
Pochi, if one day you found a cute female alligator wanting to be your girl, would you stop chasing after Izumi-san?_

_That's all for today. Keep it up, soldier!  
Update ASAP! That's an order!_

_Semper-Fi! Carry on!_

Izumi: I don't want to date Anna-chan because I'M NOT GAY! I'm just not into any guys.

**That would make you GAY! Also, Anna-chan how are you okay with hearing this?  
**

Anna: BECAUSE I SHALL NOT GIVE UP NO MATTER WHAT!! And I could never move on for our love is forever! Besides, if that scenario in your question really did happen that would just make me love her more!! (GLOMP)

Mitzuki: Next question, I meddle because it's FUN! And, what's incest?

**It's when two people of the same family are paired up.**

Mitzuki: WHAT THE HELL?! (lights on fire angrily)

**AH, FIRE! (throws bucket of water on her)**

Pochi: Rah rr rrr rah rah rah rr rah.

Mitzuki: (spits out water) WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?!

Pochi: Rah rah rah rr.

Mitzuki: That's not nice!

Pochi: rr rah rah.

Mitzuki: WHY YOU LITTLE! (starts fighting)

Everyone: (sweat drop)

**Anyway, break it up you two or no pictures!**

Mitzuki/Pochi: Fine/Rah.

Pochi: Rah rr rah rah rrr rah rr rah rah rah rr rah rah rrr. (translation: As for the next question, if that happened i wouldn't stop, I'd just go after Izumi behind her back!)

Cute Female Alligator: (Walks up and slaps Pochi) rr rah rrr rah rah rah rah rah rrrr RAH!

Everyone: (Jaws fall to the ground) DANG! That girl has a colorful vocabulary!


	5. Deep, deep, deep, deep

**Longest chapter in this fanfic! WOOT!**

* * *

_From Major Mike Powell III,_

_ Now, more questions!_

_Izumi-san, I WILL insist. Why don't you give Anna-chan a kiss, just a peck on the lips, and see if you like it or not? I know you haven't had your first kiss, but who's better? Anna-chan or Yoshi-prick? Huh?  
Anna-chan, pucker up!  
Mitzuki-chan, Pochi, don't fight.  
Yoshi-prick...you're a prick. XD ._

_That's it for today. 'Lookin' forward for the next update._

_Semper-Fi! Carry on!_

Izumi: ...

**I WILL GIVE YOU DOUBLE BLACKMAIL PHOTOS TO ACTUALLY DO THAT!!**

Anna: YATA! (puckers)

Izumi: Ah man... (puckers) (idea light bulb pops up) (slowly tip toes away)...

**Don't you dare run away!**

Izumi: Dammit!

Anna: You were going to run away? (cries in a corner)

Izumi: (Walks up to her) That's not true... I... uh...

Anna: (Turns around an quickly kisses Izumi) YATA!! FINALLY!!

**Anna, YOU'RE SO DEVIOUS!!**

Yoshitaka: THAT WAS EVIL!! I should've done that...

Mitzuki: I'm the master of trickery so I know smart. And that was GENIUS!!

Izumi: (stunned)

... a very long time later, when they're done congratulating Anna...

Izumi: (still stunned)

* * *

_From loubell,_

_Izumi-chan: Don't you only refuse to reply cause you know it's not true? And I think that you and Yoshi-kun really love each other. SO! admit it now or forever be with with Yoshi-kun's cousin. (Which is actually an even bigger pervert than Yoshi-kun and I didn't think that part would be possible.)P.s. you have to answer cause it is a question._

_Yoshi-kun: I have a lot to say to you. If i was there went you said that I'd hit you even harder than Izumi-chan does when she has a good reason to. Also you would care cause I have a non perverted cousin richer than you that lives in a mansion bigger than the Eiffle tower in France and the White House in Washington, that could pay off Izumi-chan's debt to you. Then Izumi-chan would leave taking Anna-chan, and Mitzuki-chan with her. Leaving you to glower in self pity, then having to hire new Maids and Butlers that are really old. And as for the screw you part, you would like it to much. Bye, loser . (P.S. I am the Female Devil who has come to kill you but, will let you live just so you can kill yourself later on from heart break.)_

_Anna-chan: Don't worry you will have many chances with Izumi-chan and both you and I know that if Yoshi-kun does anything... unwanted to her he'll get his butt kicked... hard. Good Luck._

_Mitzuki-chan: This is a question/request. Can you get Izumi's scrapbook and see if any of Yoshi-kun's pics. are in there just to see if she is really uses them for blackmail instead of kissing one just before she goes to bed at night._

_Izumi-chan try and get out of this one. (evil laugh)_

_Author: I love this section it's so great! I'd date you if I knew you. And if you weren't two years younger than me. Bye! (kiss, kiss)_

_loubell_

**Oh man, she's right! You do have to answer this sucker!**

Izumi: Fine! But before I answer, (Super punches Yoshitaka right out of the building and half way across the world), there! Now I can say this in peace, I may like him a small amount deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep-

... 3 hours later ...

Izumi: -deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, DEEP inside! That's all I will say! Besides, neither you nor fate decides what happens to me, that power belongs to a much stronger force.

**That would be me! (Insert evil laugh here)**

Yoshitaka: (SLAMS open the door) What did I miss?!

Everyone: (suspiciously) nothing...

Yoshitaka: (sigh) Oh well, as for me, one, I don't believe anything you said about you're cousin. Two, if you hate me so much why do you want me to end up with Izumi so much? And lastly, (to the author) why do all your readers hate me?

**I don't know, maybe it's because you're spoiled, snobby, maniacal, evil, and perverted.**

Yoshitaka: Sadly, I can not deny any of those.

Mitzuki: My turn! And of course I'll do that for you loubell-chan! (runs out of the room) (comes back holding an old book) (starts flipping through the book)

Izumi: You're not going to find anything in there.

Mitzuki: Oh well. (keeps flipping)

Izumi: (stressed) You're not gonna find anything, seriously, it's a waste of time!

Mitzuki: Suit yourself (keeps flipping)

Izumi: OK, FINE, STOP! (grabs the book) I don't want you seeing some of the pictures!

Mitzuki: Ok, suit yourself.

... later, after the show, everyone's gone ...

**(I sneak into Izumi's room and grab the scrapbook, start flipping) HA!! This is great stuff right here!**

* * *

**What was in the scrapbook? ****dun, Dun, DUN!! CLIFFHANGER! WOOT!! Put you want to happen in your reviews or else fate will be in MY HANDS!**


	6. Double negatives

_From Major Mike Powell III,_

_See, Izumi-san? It wasn't so bad, was it? AND! I can also PROOF that you DO feel somethin' for Anna-chan. If you felt nothin' for her, then why did you come up with somethin' like...I don't know... "You are my brilliant morning star. I devote all my being to you. No matter what anyone else says, I want to have you by my side." so quickly, huh?_

_Answer to that, 'cuz its a valid question.  
Anna-chan, your thoughts on this, please._

_Oh! And Loubell, I just HATE to agree with Yoshi-prick, but unfortunely, I see logic in what he says.  
WHY DO you want Izumi-san and HIM to be together? I hope you see my point._

_Mitzuki-chan, your thoughts on this, 'cuz you too want your onee-chan together with Yoshi-prick, too.  
Yoshi-prick...you're a prick._

_Pochi...Rah, rr rah rah rah rr rah rr rah rr rr rr rr, rah, rah, rah!_

_Lookin' forward for next chapter._

_Semper-Fi! Carry on!_

Izumi: I don't really get how it went because it went by so fast to me. Also, I said that to Yoshitaka not Anna. (looks away and mutters suspiciously) Not that means anything...

Anna: She's right, she said that to Yoshitaka, not me! OH MY GOSH!! I'M LOSING HER TO YOSHITAKA!! (cries in a corner)

Izumi: Oh no! I ain't falling for that again!

Anna: Dammit!

Mitzuki: As for me, I just think this entire thing is just plain funny!

Pochi: Rah rah rrr rah rah rah rr rah rr rah rah! (translation: Also, why thank you for calling me the most handsome and awesomest alligator you've ever seen)

* * *

_From loubell,_

_Yoshi-kun and author-kun: Well before anything that was a lie but... I can honestly say that one of my cousins works for the army/government in that field. And my other cousin is in collage for literary work aka writing and drawing. So with the talents combined all I have to do is ask and they could make all the stuff I wrote happen and continue this series easily. Plus the one in collage is my attitude twin and would have no problem in doing that, she even also has an account here in fanfiction._

_Izumi-chan: This may come as a shocker but the question I asked before was a double negative question meaning whatever you said you meant the opposite. so when you said 'small amount deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, ect. down inside' you where really saying 'At the very tippie top of my heart.' so you can't deny now with this logic. The question really said 'Do you only refuse to reply cause you know it's true?'_

_M.M.P.I: Even though I hate Yoshi-kun with all my might, I want those two together because as you can see IN WRITING and the logic I set for Izumi-chan, she does love "Yoshi-prick" and you can't deny her that. And somewhere deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, ect. down in your own heart you want them to be together also, even if we don't think it's the best idea. SO... GIVE IT UP I WIN! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Oh and Yoshi-kun isn't the only pervert around cause as anyone can plainly see you have written rated M stories. And ah... I'm kinda embarrassed to ask this but... what is a prick?_

_Yoshi-kun: What would you do if Izumi-chan really did care for you and in more of a way than just a friend or a pervert? and you don't really hate me... do you?_

_Mitzuki-chan: Thank You!_

_ -loubell_

_p.s.) I do not have mental issues. I didn't spend 6 years of my life in rehab for nothing. This is a long review..._

**You have an attitude twin and you didn't bother telling her about this fic? WHY NOT? If she is just like you than she would like this too!**

Yoshitaka: Anyway, I knew you didn't have a cousin like me!

**That's because no one can be as spoiled, snobby, evil, and perverted as you!**

Yoshitaka: Yeah that's right! (thinks about it) (angry) HEY!!

Izumi: As for me, you are the one who is wrong! When a double negative is used it can be easily countered as long you don't say yes or no. Because ONLY if the yes or no is used on a double negative when it is thought to be a single negative, ONLY THEN can the answer be reversed to the opposite. But I never said yes or no, SO I WIN!

(A/N: Someone is going to get really confused eventually with all this double negative crap. So let's just agree to drop this double negative thing and continue with our lives. Also, I won that argument.)

Izumi: All I said was that I cared about the hentai no baka a small amount deep, deep, deep, deep-

Everyone: WE GET IT!

Yoshi: Anyway, I don't know what a prick is, to be honest, I just know it's not a good thing. And if Izumi cared about me? I guess I would do whatever I could to make sure that doesn't change. Also, you are VERY CONFUSING to me! You hate me, yet you don't want me to hate you? WHAT THE CRAP?

* * *

**Another chapter done, yay! I'm so proud to have two such loyal followers for this fic! Yall need to try my poll, I'm really curious as to what the answer is to it. And I just have one last important thing to say, the whole scrapbook pictures thing is how I'm going to end this fanfic. So HOPEFULLY you won't be hearing about that for a while.**

**P.S. to loubell: START MAKING SENSE WOMAN! Perhaps some extra years at rehab would do some good for you! XD, I'm kidding! Don't throw a fit in your next review!**

**P.S. to Major Mike: I can't believe I never asked this before, but WHAT IS A PRICK?!**


	7. Yoshi vs Anna

_From Major Mike Powell III,_

_ Nice work so far. And I'm grateful for the mention here.  
And a prick is another name for a man's Unit._

_Now, before the questions...Loubell.  
First of all, I DO NOT want Izumi-san and Yoshi-prick together. I'm a 100 percent shoujo-ai fan. Which means, I'm a full Anna/Izumi fan.  
Now, don't listen to Loubell, Izumi-san! DON'T kiss Yoshi-prick! You don't want to! And Yoshi-prick, don't you DARE put your filthy hands on Anna-chan's Izumi-san! Pochi will protect her, won't you, Pochi? Rah rr rah rah RAH!  
Anna-chan, YOU kiss Izumi-san! Give'er a nice, wet French one!_

_Mitzuki-chan, you're with me here, right? Don't give up your onee-chan to Yoshi-prick! C'mon!_

_Update ASAP, marine! That's an order!  
PS: Oh, I also recommend you to read "She is My Mistress". It's an outstanding, realistic Anna/Izumi fic. You'll love it, son. Shoujo-ai at it's finest._

_Semper-Fi! Carry on!_

* * *

_From loubell,_

_Yoshi-kun: I hate it when people (even if they are perverted, stupid , loves to make others suffer, and is trying to get the girl he loves fall in love with him when she already does, and is to stupid to notice it.) hate me. Plus I was so greatfull as to give you a good name YOSHI-KUN! Instead of Yoshi-prick. No offense M.M.P I. P.s. kiss Izumi-chan, do it, do it, do it, and I know I won't have to beg you to do cause I know you want to. Don't screw up this chance that I have given you._

_Izumi-chan: Why don't you just admit you love him. And I'm not doing double negative again so here is why I know you love him 'When a girl/boy like or in your case love each other, the girl/boy try to make the other notice notice him/her. You Izumi punch Yoshi-kun and in Yoshi-kun's case he is being very perverted, idiotic, making others suffer with him, and well you get the point.' Izumi-chan kiss him, kiss him we all know you want to, give it up and do it. I'll make you do it even if I have to hypnotize you._

_MITZUKI-CHAN! You'll help me do this right? Even if you have to tie her to a chair! Or hang her upside down from a tree like in another episode. Please! Me beg you!_

_Anna-chan: I'm sorry. But you have to help me get them together right? I know ways of making you feel guilty. PLEASE!_

_Ya know what I think I'll go back to rehab. It was nice there. I felt loved. Yup! See you in a year! Oh and I sleep with a huge chicken pillow that is so big you can't put your arms around. I do NOT have mental issues. Bye!_

_-loubell_

* * *

**I'M SO CONFUSED!! I don't know who to have Izumi put together with!**

Mitzuki: I have a great idea.

**Be quiet Mitzuki, I'm in the middle of complaining.  
**

Mitzuki: But I have a great idea.

**I mean, you both so strongly support different pairings!**

Mitzuki: I have a great idea!!

**I can't have her paired with both, that just won't work!**

Mitzuki: I HAVE A GREAT IDEA!!

**This is going to be very hard, it's impossible!**

Mitzuki: (puts megaphone up my ear) I. HAVE. A. GREAT. IDEA!!

**Why does this have to be so hard on me? WHY GOD WHY?**

Mitzuki: (lines up 20 megaphones in a row and speaks through them) IIII HAAAAVVE AAAA GRREEEAATT IIDDEEEAAA!!

**WHAT, MITZUKI?!**

Mitzuki: You could have a contest between Yoshitaka and Anna over Izumi!

**Oooooh, why didn't you just say you had a great idea?**

Mitzuki: (glares) ...I hate you, I'm going to my room (stomps away)...

* * *

**Anyway, here's the deal. I want to leave this story as a questionnaire and then create a whole new fanfic based on the contest between Anna and Yoshitaka, like the idea? And don't worry, I won't abandon this fic, as long as I keep getting questions. I'm still kind of shaky about my choice, so all requests and suggestions are welcome.  
**


	8. The opinions used in the fic are

_Fom Major Mike Powell III,_

_So, a contest it is. Interesting. 'Can't wait to see what you've got under that sleeve of yours, son.  
May I suggest a sniping competition? See who's the best with an M82 Barret .50 caliber sniper rifle. What'cha think?_

_Now, questions to keep this fic alive...  
Izumi-san, do you watch "The Simpsons"? Who's your favorite character?  
Anna-chan, what's your favorite shoujo-ai anime? Who's your favorite character?  
Mitzuki-chan, don't be angry. Don't you see the boy had a panic attack? XD Now, do you often miss your parents?  
Yoshi-prick...you're a prick. Hah!  
Pochi, rah rr rr rr rr rah rah rah, rah, rah rah rr rr rr rah?_

_And that's it for today. Keep it up, son! Update ASAP!_

_Semper-Fi! Carry on!_

Izumi: Have you realized that I always get the first question? Anyway, yes I do, and my favorite character is definitely Homer! I love watching him get hurt, just like I love watching Yoshitaka get hurt! In fact...

Yoshi: Ah shit... (runs away)

**(grabs both of them) Ah no you don't! He still has a question to answer!**

Yoshi: Phew, I'LL LIVE!!

Izumi: That's not a question, you're a prick does not qualify as a question.

**Oh yeah, then murder him for all I care.**

Yoshi: WHAT?!

Izumi: (Evil gleam in her eyes)

Yoshi: Dammit, why me? (gets punched to miles away)

Anna: Anyway, moving on. Those are very easy questions to answer. My favorite anime? THIS ONE. My favorite character? ME!!

Mitzuki: I miss my home sometimes but not much. I like it here, it's always so fun!

Pochi: rr rr rah, RAH RAH RRR RAH RR? rah rr rr rr rr rah rah rah, rah, rah rah rr rr rr rah? RR RAH RAH RAH? (translation: As for me, WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT? 'Why don't I try to build a mile long ice cream cone, then, jump off a bridge while playing pacman? WHAT THE CRAP?)

* * *

_From loubell,_

_Sounds good to me. Now for the questions..._

_Izumi-chan: If you were shipwrecked on an island and you could choose three people or things to bring with you who or what would you choose?_

_Yoshi-kun: 1. How do you put a giraffe into a refrigerator?  
2. How do you put an elephant into a refrigerator?  
3. The Lion King is hosting an animal conference. All the animals attend... except one. Which animal does not attend?  
4. There is a river you must cross but it is used by crocodiles, and you do not have a boat. How do you manage it?_

_Anna-chan: If there were two Izumi-chan's with the same exact everything and one was a clone while the other was real, And you had to pick the original Izumi-chan or else she would die what would you do?_

_Mitzuki-chan: You won a free vacation cruz and you could three people who would they be and what do you want to happen on your cruz?_

_Izumi-chan's and Yoshi-kun's questions are trick questions and if you think of it a little it really makes sense. Don't worry they're not double negative. I know Izumi-chan will do good but Yoshi-kun exactly wasn't born with a brain if you know what I mean._

_M.M.P.I: I'm going to start calling you Micheal-kun from now on. Or Lieutenant-kun maybe Michi-kun I like last one though. So Michi-kun question... if they're in a sniping competition what will they be shooting at exactly? Cause I don't want it to be a fight to the death I like both of them._

_-loubell_

Izumi: Easy, A FIGHTER PLANE! I would just fly off the island! And after that, I would use the machine guns to MURDER YOSHITAKA!! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Yoshi: (scared like crazy) I really hope she never gets on an island with anything she wants. As for my first two questions, I would just buy A GIANT REFRIGERATOR! As for the third, I have no idea. As for the last, I'd pay Pochi to tell them not to eat me!

Pochi: (mutters) rr rah rr rah rah rah rr rah rah. (translation: I would tell them TO EAT HIM INSTEAD!)

Yoshi: Did you say something Pochi?

Pochi: (suspiciously) rrr... (translation: nooo...)

Anna: Anyway, I would guess, BECAUSE LOVE CONQUERS ALL!! (GLOMP)

Mitzuki: I would bring Anna, Izumi, and Otou-san. I wouldn't need to bring Yoshitaka because he would just buy a ticket himself and come along. I hope everyone would start fighting eventually, because FIGHTING IS FUN!

(A/N: The statements used in this fanfic are not the actual opinions of the author... Ah who am I kidding? I AGREE COMPLETELY!!)

* * *

**Another chapter gone great! And the conest fic is going to come out very soon too!**


	9. What did I miss?

_Well, well, soldier..._

_This was interesting. I liked Izumi-san's answer. And I have a question for that answer.  
Izumi-san, which fighter plane would you like to pilot, and what other air-to-ground weapon would you use to blow Yoshi-prick away?  
And yeah, I ask you first of all on purpose. You're the star, Izumi-san!  
Anna-chan, this would be like a spin-off of Loubell's question for you...If there was a perfect clone of Izumi-san, which were eager to love you, would you still choose the original Izumi-san?  
Mitzuki-chan, what's your favorite color? Lame question, I know. It's just that I dunno what else to ask you! XD  
Pochi, what would be your favorite way to punish Yoshi-prick if he stepped over the line and hurt Izumi-san?_

_And Loubell, I'm a Major. And as for your question...a deathmatch sounds like a pretty damn good idea. But since you don't like it, I'd say...a car? A bunch of oil barrels? A dead cow?_

_Well, that's it for today, son. Keep it up._

_Semper-Fi! Carry on!_

Izumi: Well something with access to blanks, that way I can scare him first, THEN RELEASE HELL!!

Anna: These questions are so stupid, I DON'T KNOW! Besides, who would be insane enough to try to clone Izumi?

Everyone else: (stares at Yoshitaka)

Yoshi: (hides blueprints for a cloning machine behind back) Whaaaat?

Mitzuki: Next question, yellow because it's a happy color! Pochi, you're turn!

Pochi: (gleam in his eye) Rah rr rah rah rah rrr rr rah rr rah rr rrr rah rah rah rah rrr rah rr rr rah rah rrr rah rah rr...

... 10 hours later...

Pochi: ... rah rah rah rr rah rr rah rrr rah rah rr rah rah rah rah RAH!!

Everyone: (Eyes popping out with jaws to the floor) DAAAAAANG!!

* * *

_Michi-kun: First of all I never said that, I never said I didn't like it, It's just I don't want people to die! Even if I don't like them. And I don't care WHAT they shoot at just as long as it ain't each other. And well my point is don't snipers hide and try NOT to be seen, and if they can't see each other unless they move, then that match will go NO where very fast. And I don't care if you're a Major or NOT, there has GOT to be someone out there better than you. And if not I be daed._

_Izumi-chan: I ask a question depending on who or what thought comes to mind first... well anyway let's see... when you get married what would your ideal vision of it? And who's next to you when you're at the alter?_

_Yoshi-kun: Why do you hate me? I'm going to dare you...I dare you to hug Anna-chan and make up for anything you did to her... And say I Love You to Izumi-chan._

_Anna-chan: I dare you to hug Yoshi-kun and make up for anything you did to him... that was from a conflict over Izumi-chan. Then I want you to punch him as hard as you can. Then give him another punch for me._

_Mitzuki-chan: Do you like Shinji Kume? You know the head of your fan club. And I don't mean just like I mean like, like._

_-loubell_

_Question: Who ever said I was a girl?_

Izumi: That would be stupid if there was a shoot off with snipers in open ground. Also, my ideal wedding is anything without Yoshitaka, my ideal person, anyone but Yoshitaka.

Yoshitaka: (cries in a corner)

Izumi: It's not going to work for Anna again and IT'S NOT GOING TO WORK FOR YOU!!

Yoshitaka: Dang it... Anyway, it's not that I hate you, really more like I hate people who hate me. And you sure made it sound like you hated me in your review in chapter 5.

Anna/Yoshi: Also, WE DON'T HAVE TO DO ANY OF YOUR DARES SO HA!!

Anna: But I won't mind punching him. (punches Yoshi through the ceiling)

Mitzuki: Now my question, who's Shinji Kume?

Shinji Kume: (cries in a corner)

**And last question, no one ever said you were a girl, I'm just more comfortable thinking you're a girl rather than a gay guy.**

Yoshitaka: (SLAMS open the door) What did I miss?

(Anna glomping Izumi) (Shinji Kume crying in the corner) (Mitzuki plotting the next contest) (Author and loubell talking)

Yoshitaka: Nope, everything's the same as it is every day.


	10. blame Yoshitaka!

* * *

_From loubell,  
_

_ Author-kun: Well if I knew a guy name loubell I would be unconformable too. But you were right I'm a girl._

_Yoshi-kun: Just because I said that doesn't mean I hate you. I say that to a lot of people. And they don't hate me actually they're me bf's._

_Izumi-chan: Your nonfanticies revolve around Yoshi-kun a lot._

_Mitzuki-chan: He's the head of your fanclub. So do you like him?_

_Anna-chan: Give Yoshi-kun a punch or hit for every perverted thing he did to you._

_-loubell_

_p.s. I didn't have time to write questions so yeah. see ya next time._

**THANK GOD! Do you know what it would be like if a gay person was-**

Izumi: Yes, yes I do.

Yoshi: Next comment, what you said to me makes no sense.

Izumi: Next comment, yes YOUR non fantasies do!

Mitzuki: Next question, I don't know him well enough.

Anna: And lastly, I don't have enough time on my hands to fit all that in my schedule!

* * *

_From Major Mike Powell III,  
_

_ Now, nice work, son. I liked this chapter even if there wasn't any shoujo-ai goodness. But anyway.  
Izumi-san, don't you feel sorry for intentionally nailing Anna-chan with your punches in chapters 10-11 to 13?  
Anna-chan, how did you feel when Izumi-san nailed you then?  
Mitzuki-chan, what do you like more? Guys or girls?  
Yoshi-prick, you're an .  
Pochi, Hoo-rrah for that! RAH! Alligator power!_

_And that's it for today. Keep it up!  
Update ASAP! That's an order, marine!_

_Semper-Fi! Carry on!_

Izumi: Yes I feel sorry, but the reflex was caused by Yoshitaka, so I blame him. (punches Yoshitaka)

**Well THAT was a bit early to start punching Yoshi.**

Izumi: It is NEVER too early to start punching Yoshitaka.

**True.**

Anna: As for me, I felt pain, regret, anger, pain, the need to blame Yoshitaka, pain... did I mention pain?

Yoshi: (SLAMS open the door) Woot! Back in 67 seconds, that's a new record!

Anna: (punches Yoshi)

Yoshi: (flies away) WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!

Anna: BECAUSE I FELT LIKE LIKE IT!

Mitzuki: Next question, I was never really interested in dating, so I don't really know.

Pochi: RAH RR RAH RRR RAH RAH RRRR RAH!! (translation: GO ALLIGATORS, CROCODILES SUCK!!

* * *

**Wow, shortest chapter ever! I have been waiting for some more questions before I posted this but o well.  
**


	11. Later In Mexico

_From Major Mike Powell III,_

_Well, well, soldier..._

_This chapter was pretty good. Yoshi-prick got nailed! Twice!  
And yeah, Anna-chan. You DID mention pain. XD_

_Awright, onto the questions...  
Izumi-san, let's try some new moves on Yoshi-prick, shall we? Let's see, somethin' simple first...ah, yes. Try out WWE superstar John Cena's FU. Grab Yoshi-prick, put'im into a Fireman's Carry, and then Powerslam'im on the floor, hopefully concrete. Pretty easy, huh?  
Anna-chan, glomp Izumi-san after she's done with Yoshi-prick, will ya?  
Mitzuki-chan, err...m...damn! I don't know what to ask you. ! Sorry.  
Yoshi-prick, I hope you suffer terribly.  
Pochi, RAH!_

_And that's it for today, son.  
Update ASAP! That's an order!_

_Semper-Fi! Carry on!_

Yoshi: If she did something like that, I would put the medical bill, the floor replacement bill, and the stupid copyright fee into her debt!

Anna: Even if she's not going to do those stuff, can I still glomp her?

**Since when did you ever need permission to glomp Izumi?**

Anna: Oh yeah. (GLOMP)

**Moving on, Pochi's question (reads question), by putting Pochi's name and rah together do you have any idea what you just said to him?! Wait, where is Pochi?**

Mitzuki: He left you a note.

**(Takes note and reads it out loud) Rah rr rah rah rah rrr rah rrrr rah rah rr. (Happy) Oooooh, ok. He says he's going to your home so he can murder you while you sleep. Wait a minute, THAT'S NOT A GOOD THING!!**

* * *

_From Goboy007,  
_

_Great story dcedie! Very funny!_

_This question may seem random and unusual, but I'm just curious so bear with me._

_Everyone except Yoshi: If Yoshi turned into a vampire, and threatened to kill you, but he needed your help to turn him back to normal, would you leave him or help him?_

_Yoshi: Think about all the times Izumi and everyone else has punched you and done something wrong to you. Now if you turned into a vampire, would you try to kill them or try to resist?_

_(This question MAY be related to my story, "He is my Master RPG." ;)_

_Good luck with the fic!_

_-Goboy007_

(A/N: I usually answer in order, but MEH!)

Yoshi: That... would... be... AWESOME!! I wouldn't need all my hidden cameras anymore! I wouldn't try to kill them or resist, I would turn into a bat and peep on them whenever I could!

Izumi: I would try to get him back just so THAT wouldn't happen!! Oh yeah, HENTAI NO BAKA!! (punches him so hard he goes all the way around the earth)

_-Later, In__ Mexico-_

Some mexican kid: Mommy mommy, you won't believe what I saw!

The mom: Oh? What did you see?

The kid: I SAW SOME JAPANESE GUY FLYING THROUGH THE SKY!!

* * *

_From AliKat12,_

_OMFG! ROFLMAOBBQ!  
Ahem,  
Izumi- Why don't you try to set Yoshitaka Up with someone else (another pervert maybe?!) But then You might get "green eyed"...  
Mitzuki- Are you like an evil, more devious Tohru Honda?  
Yoshitaka- First off I think Perverts are Hot so you rock! Second Why aren't you taking advantage of a WONDERFUL situation I mean it's a guy perverts dream... Cameras from every angle, Base lighting, Two hot girls rolling around squirming under each others touch... You could do a lot with that Especially if you join them.  
Pochi-RAhrr rah ra rra ra!  
Anna- If you can't hook Izumi then why not let her marry Yoshi-sama and just have an affair with Izumi behind his back, That way everyone wins._

Izumi: I would if I could, but he keeps me too busy. And what's green eyed mean?

Mitzuki: Next question, sort of, but I'm not evil! Everyone thinks I'm evil but I'm not! I just make devious plots, exploit people for my own personal gain, own a vicious animal, and have a muahahahaha every time a plan works well! Does that make me evil?

**Yes, yes it does.**

Mitzuki: Shut up.

Yoshi: Moving on, why thank you, (looks at Izumi) SOMEBODY apreciates me!

Izumi: No, she just said you're a pervert and that's what everyone thinks of you!

Yoshitaka: She also said I'm hot.

Izumi: And I say I'm going to kick your ass!!

**Remember, you can't murder him until he answered his question!**

Yoshi: Ok, I really doubt I'd get her to do that no matter how much I paid her.

Izumi: Damn straight! (readies her fist)

Yoshi: Not done yet! Now, I have a question for you, how did you get the idea for that?

Izumi: Now can I punch him? (readies her fist again)

Yoshi: Not yet.

Izumi: Now what?

Yoshi: I have to run away first.

Izumi: No you don't I should be able- crap, he already got away!

**Dang! That boy can run fast! He just keeps going, going, going...**

(CRASH)

**...gone, poor idiot. I can't believe he couldn't see that tree...**

Pochi: rr rah, Rah rah rah rr rah rah rrr (translation: Anyway, yeah I know that I am the sexiest alligator ever.)

* * *

**I'm getting more and more fans, yay! And loubell, sorry about not including your question, it was just kind of hard for me to work with.**

**And lastly, the votes are in! The result of my poll (Question being, what is the best type of anime character?) is, that the PERVERT IS THE MOST POPULAR CHARACTER!!**

* * *


	12. Don't got a name for this chappie

_From Goboy007,_

_Again, great chapter!_

_Another odd question..._

_Everyone (even Pochi): If you started a band, what instrument/position would you play?_

_That's all for now! Good luck!_

_-Goboy007_

**Well, first of all, I know that Izumi would have to be singer because I've heard the rest sing in the shower and, it ain't pretty.**

Everyone: HEY!!

**Hi.**

Everyone: (glare)

Anna: Wait a minute, is there a band position that glomps Izumi? Because if there is I so get first dibs!! (GLOMP)

**There isn't position like that.**

Anna: Aw, well I can't play an instrument very well.

**There is a position for that though! It's called the bass guitarist.**

Yoshi: Moving on, I would want to be the lead guitarist, because he ALWAYS gets all the chicks!

Pochi: rr rr rah rah rah rr rah rr rah rah rah rr rah rr rr rah rah rr rahr rah rah rr rah rah rah rr rah rr rah rr rah rah rah rr rah rah rr RAH (to put it in short, he says he'll play drums.)

Mitzuki: And of course, I would be manager. _(thinks evilly) Then I can take all the money MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!_

**What were you just thinking? Because you said the 'MUAHAHAHAHA' part out loud.**

Mitzuki: (laughs nervously) It's not like I was thinking that I would take all the money if we made a band! (Realizes what she just said) DAMMIT!!

* * *

_From Major Mike Powell III,  
_

_Well, well, soldier..._

_The main good thing about this chapter was that Yoshi-prick got nailed, AND crashed into a tree. Poor bastard.  
Now, onto the questions..._

_Talkin' about vampires, Izumi-san. If you were a vampire, who would you rather suck blood from? From the velvet-soft neck of Anna-chan, or the skinny, scrawny neck of Yoshi-prick?  
BTW, nail Yoshi-prick for me, will ya?  
Anna-chan, would you become a blood-donor for Izumi-san if she were a vampire?  
Mitzuki-chan, yeah, I agree with the boy. You're evil. XD But in a sorta good way.  
Yoshi-prick, you're a prick. And I hope you get nailed again.  
Pochi, Ok, Ok, peace, yo. Alligator power!_

_Update ASAP, son! That's an order!_

_Semper-Fi! Carry on!_

Izumi: I really wouldn't care who I suck blood from, as long as it doesn't kill them. Unless it's Yoshitaka, he I wouldn't mind killing!

Anna: And of course I would blood done! I would done anything to her if she needed it! Blood, a kidney, my appendix, my scapula, my spleen, anything! I don't even know what those last three things are! WHAT THE HELL IS A SCAPULA?!

Mitzuki: Moving on, fine, I accept that I'm evil. But I am bad in a good way! Even though that hardly makes sense!

Yoshi: And for me, can you change it up a bit? Prick is getting old, I don't even get mad.

Izumi: Your perversion is getting old!

Yoshi: Does that mean you're giving me permission to do that with out you getting mad?

Izumi: HELL NO!! (Punches him all the way around the world again)

-_In Mexico-_

The little kid: THERE HE IS AGAIN!! And you thought I was imagining things!

* * *

**XD. Now I HAVE A QUESTION FOR EVERYONE. How many reasons can you think of to hate Yoshitaka?  
**


	13. Hell hath no fury like a scorned woman

**I should have said this in the last chapter, but I actually do know what a scapula is. It's the scientific term for the bone in your shoulder. (Not the shoulder blade, that's the collar or something like that. I mean the shoulder!) I'm not a nerd, I'm just really good at remember crap I don't need to know.**

* * *

_From The Amazing Sakumachan,  
_

_Lol, thanks for making this fic! It's hilarious! ._

_In response to your question, I can't think of any reasons to hate Yoshitaka! That's right, I admit it, I love Yoshitaka!_

_Questions:_

_To author: What gave you the idea to make this fic? It's so awesome!_

_To Mitsuki: Why are you so darn cute?! I don't care if we're both girls! I love you! Your cuteness is gonna make me open a door that I think I shouldn't!_

_To Anna: (thumbs up) You rock, Anna-chan! I support your love for Izumi! Don't let Yoshitaka take her!_

_To Izumi: You have to decide who you want. Anna-chan or Yoshitaka-kun! Who do you want?! Grr... Cause I want Yoshitaka-kun._

_To Yoshitaka: If you and Izumi don't work out, call on me cause I'm the only one who appreciates you and your sexiness!_

**Actually, I was inspired by crappy versions of Ask fics. (Yes, this type of fic is actually quite common). I always knew I COULD DO SO MUCH BETTER!! And I have.  
**

Mitzuki: Moving on, I guess I'm just this cute because that's how god made me!

(Cue scene of alligator on a cloud doodling a blond stick figure with braids.)

Anna: And I have a question for you, do you want me to end up with Izumi just because you don't want her to end up with Yoshi? Or is it just because I'm awesome?

(A/N: Same question goes to Major Mike and all the other fans of AnnaxIzumi)

Izumi: And lastly, why the hell would you want Yoshitaka?!

Yoshi: Do I sense a bit of jealousy in you voice?

Izumi: YOU WISH!! (punches him around the world.)

-_In Mexico (This is the last of this, I got no more ideas for it.)-_

The kid's mom: Dr. Lopez, I think something is seriously wrong with my son!

Dr. Lopez (a therapist): What seems to be the problem?

The mom: He keeps thinking he sees some japanese kid flying through the sky!

Dr. Lopez: And boy, what do you think of all this? Uh, hello?

The kid: ... (gawking at Yoshitaka flying past the window)

* * *

_From loubell,_

_As for The Question:A)pervert  
B)to freaky for his own good  
C)pervert  
D)pervert  
E)pervert  
F)perverted HE HAS VIDEO CAMERAS' IN THE BATHROOM WATCHING THEM BATHE FOR GODS SAKES!  
G-Z and any other mix of letters you can find)pervert  
1)pervert  
2-9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9  
9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,  
9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9.ect)  
HE IS A PERVERT! REASON ENOUGH FOR YA? I got more._

_If Yoshi-kun still doesn't get why I hate him and yet want him to be with Izumi-chan here it is... I'm Bi-polar. The reasoning to rehab._

_I ran outta questions to ask and there for will be leaving. But I will still review (when I have the chance) and be here until I find more questions._

_Then this actually leads me to ask Goboy007, who do you want Izumi-chan to be with?_

_Good Bye Michi-prick. (Major Mike Powell I incase viewers don't know)_

_-loubell_

**Shame you got no more questions, but that's understandable.**

Yoshi: I get that you hate me yet you want me to be with Izumi. What I don't get is that you said that if you hated me it makes me your friend. That's what I don't get.

* * *

_From Goboy007,_

_Ha ha! Again, great chapter!_

_Another question_

_Everyone: If you all had to make a baseball team, what positions would you play?_

_Thanks again for the advice!_

_-Goboy007_

**First of all, Izumi MUST be the pitcher. If she can make Yoshitaka fly that fast imagine how fast she could throw that light ball!**

Izumi: I can only make Yoshitaka fly fast because I'm angry at him. To make the ball fly fast I would have to be angry at the ball!

**Just imagine the ball is Yoshi's face.**

Izumi: Works for me!!

Pochi: Rah rah rah rr rrr rah rr rah rah rr!

Mitsuki: Pochi, you know you're not allowed to play in the outfield anymore! Not after (shivers) what happened before.

**What happened?**

Mitsuki: Let's just say... (whispers in my ear)

**...(Eyes REALLY wide)...  
**

Yoshi: Continuing, I wouldn't really want to play. If I play on base I risk having the ball thrown at me by angry women! If I play as catcher, it's guaranteed I'll have the ball shot at me by an angry woman! And I know they get padding, but against Izumi's attack?! THAT WON'T WORK, trust me, I've tried. And in the field I risk losing the ball, then getting PUMMELED by MULTIPLE ANGRY WOMEN!

**Hell hath no fury like a scorned woman.**

Yoshi: AMEN TO THAT!!

* * *

**Chapter 13 out! Though I didn't really answer Goboy's question very well Xp.**


	14. Wizard from out of nowhere

* * *

_From Goboy007,_

_Ha ha, again, great chapter!_

_Everyone: Another sports question...if you were on a BASKETBALL team, what position would you play?_

_-Goboy007_

Mitzuki/Yoshi: WHICH SPOT MAKES THE MOST MONEY?!

**Is the money all you care about?**

Mitzuki/Yoshi: Yes.

**Fine, the forward. **

(A/N: it depends on some stuff, but I don't want to go into that.)

Izumi: As for me, I would want to rebound-

Anna: Then I want to be a rebound too!

Izumi: Like I was saying, I would want to be a rebound because then I could push people around to get what I want! Oh shit...

**What?**

Izumi: I'M BECOMING MORE LIKE MITZUKI!

**Moving on, Pochi would definitely be the only guard they need. Imagine it. Walking up to a ten foot tall angry alligator and trying to take the ball with out peeing yourself!!**

Mitzuki: Hm, Pochi does have that effect on people.

**But that's not the only thing he'd do to them!**

Pochi: Rah! Rah rr rah rrr rah rrr rah rr! (translation: Yeah! I would bite off their heads too!)

* * *

_From Major Mike Powell III,_

_Well, well, soldier..._

_Sorry for not reviewing the previous chapter. I just didn't have the time, son.  
Anyway, as for Anna-chan's questions...You ARE AW3SOME, Anna-chan! That's why I want you with Izumi-san. Besides, who can possibly understand a woman like Izumi-san, better than another woman?_

_Now, as for the questions..._

_Izumi-san, if you had a superpower, ASIDES from super strenght, which you already have, what would it be?  
And nail Yoshi-prick for me, will ya?  
Anna-chan, glomp Izumi-san for me.  
Mitzuki-chan, would you, if you were desperate, be Izumi-san's PIMP? XD Who would you have'er sleep with? Men or women?  
Izumi-san, please don't be outraged by that. It's just a random question.  
Pochi, rah.  
Yoshi-prick, you're an . And I have to agree with Loubell on the reasons why you're so despicable._

_Well, that's all for now.  
Keep it up, son! Update ASAP! That's an order!_

_Semper-Fi! Carry on!_

Anna: Yeah, I know I'm awesome!

Izumi: Now for the questions, I would definitely choose levitation! Because then I could do all my maid chores easily!

(Levitating wizard from out of nowhere floats by)

Wizard: It's not as easy as it looks!

Everyone: O.o ... WHAT THE HELL?! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!

Wizard: Nowhere! Didn't you read the (Levitating wizard from out of nowhere floats by) part?

**-.- Izumi, please punch him.**

Wizard: AH! ANYTHING BUT THAT!! (runs away) (CRASH)

**Man, why do people keep crashing into that tree? IT'S NOT HARD TO SEE!!**

Mitzuki: With that random event over with, let's continue. As for my question, I would have to be REALLY DESPERATE!! Also, there is a way for two women to sleep with each other?

**Yes, but you're thirteen! I can't get thoughts like that into your head!**

Mitzuki: I get thoughts like that all the time.

Everyone: ...(Glares at Yoshitaka)...

Izumi: That reminds me! (punches Yoshitaka through the ceiling again).

Anna: And that reminded me! (GLOMP!!)

* * *

**MUST READ THIS NEXT PART! For the next chapter we are going to have a little event.**

Izumi: (suspicious) What kind of event?

**In the next chapter Izumi must completely refrain from punching Yoshitaka!**

Izumi: wha-, why th-, hu-, how co-, wai-, WHAT?!

**It's double or nothing, if you succeed you will have enough blackmail to get out of this mansion! If you don't, you get nothing!**

Izumi: Do I really have a choice?

**Hell no.**

Izumi: damn.

**So everyone, in your next review make sure to say something that will tempt Izumi to slug Yoshitaka.**

Yoshitaka: This is going to be fun, (grins evilly)

**Yes, yes it is.**


	15. Must not punch

**Really sorry about the long wait, it's just that summer break always makes me REALLY lazy! Now let's get on in the chapter! Uh, Yoshitaka, what are you doing?**

Yoshi: (putting on an astronaut suit) I'm preparing.

**How is that preparing?**

Yoshi: Izumi is going to keep trying to not hit me, meaning that her rage will just keep bottling up. If she does hit me in the end it is going to be the hardest punch she has ever done because of all that pent up rage. If her punch is going to be as hard as I think it is, I might be sent through space. That's what I'm preparing for.

**That's...weird.  
**

* * *

**The first one is from loubell, I'm going to read it out loud line by line so that I can show you how she reacts to each. Izumi-chan did you know that Yoshitaka has a ROOM, FULL, of tapes of you bathing? And no matter what he says it's true.**

Izumi: O.o That makes me more creeped out than angry.

** Then Mitzuki-chan has a video camera in his room that shows him sleeping moaning your name.**

Izumi: O.O VERY creepy.

** He also almost took advantage of you when you hung upside down in a tree, by almost stealing your first kiss.**

Izumi: Didn't I already punch him for that?

**He gave you perverted maid outfits and are designing more. On which includes you in nothing but a small shirt and red underwear type thing.**

Izumi: Eh, it makes me mad but I can hold it because I've gotten used to it. Also, why do you have access to those things?

** And last but very NOT least he designed a wedding dress for you to wear on your wedding with him.**

Izumi: Again, creepy.

** okay one last one for the heck of it remember the video camera Mitzuki-chan set up? Well he was having a dream about you and him... while... uh... how do I put it so you can under stand it? Uh... while honeymooning if you get what I mean.**

**loubell**

Izumi: ...Must not punch him, must not punch, must not punch...

**And so the anger begins!!**

* * *

_From Alikat12,_

_Yoshi-sama- You must have gotten that M rated story I sent you about Anna and Izumi's "special relatinship" adding you in at the end for MORE "fun"! Amazing isn't it? My favorite part is Izumi's last line "oH!...Master."  
Anna- Answer why not just have an affair with Izumi? (I would write one but my mom might find it...)  
Mitzuki- Do you believe you are still innocent or did Yoshi-sama take that already? (Mentally, Heads outta the gutter people!)  
Pochi- What do you dream of?_

Yoshi: Yes I did, and it was so sexy! That was my favorite part too!

Izumi: HENTAI NO BAKA!! (restrains) GAH!! (Picks up table and hits herself) Must not punch, must not punch...

Anna: As for your question, do you realize what you asked? If I couldn't get her while she's available, how am I supposed when she's MARRIED? But I shall get her now, I SHALL!! (GLOMP)

Mitzuki: Moving on, I don't think I'm innocent. Hello? (points to herself) Evil! Oh yeah, how can I be un-innocent other than mentally?

**I'll tell you when you're eighteen.**

Mitzuki: ...??...

Pochi: Rah rr, rah rah rah rr rah r. rah rr rrr rr rah rah rrr rah rah rah rrr rah rr rah rah rah rr r rah rrr rah!(translation: And lastly, I love my dreams. It's the only place where I can swim in a chocolate lake surrounded by hot female alligators!)

* * *

_From Alikat12, (You all need to put what you want to say in one convenient review, makes it easier on me.),  
_

_Dear Yoshi-sama,_

_That idea came from a wonderful yuri story I picked up and I will be sending you a copy! If Izumi was in danger would you save her even if if meant passing up a chance to have some "fun" and I do appreciate you!_

Yoshi: Oooo sexy yuri story, I definitely want that!

Izumi: HENTAI NO BAKA!! (restrains) Must not punch him, must not!

Yoshi: This is so fun! As for your question, it depends on the 'fun', but yes, I would definitely have some 'fun' before saving her. What do you say to that Izumi?

Izumi: (Almost punches him) You know what? You're not worth it.

Yoshi: I knew it, I control you and I always will.

Izumi: (MUCH more than just angry) SCREW YOU!! (COMETS YOSHITAKA INTO SPACE)

**Woah! That suit really was a smart idea!**

_-On the moon-_

Astronaut 1: Hey, who is that? Did Bob just do what we told him not to do?! Man he's an idiot. Even though we're in low gravity, JUMPING OFF MOON CLIFFS IS STILL A STUPID IDEA!! No matter how curious you are THAT IS STUPID!!

Astronaut 2(Bob): Jack, I'm right here.

Astronaut 1(Jack): Oh. Wait a minute, if your here, then who's? ...CARL YOU IDIOT!!

_-On Mars-_

Alien kid: breep eep meep... bobop! bop moop beep? (translation: Hey look it's a... earthling! how did it get here?)

Alien dad: beeep, beep breep br eep eep meep! MEEP BREEP BOOP BAP BOP! (translation: Oooh, it's one of those idiots who jump off moon cliffs! EVEN THOUGH THEY'RE IN LOW GRAVITY IT'S STILL STUPID!!)

...

Alien kid: brop beep meep? (translation: Shouldn't we help him?)

Alien dad: Mo, mop bop breep momop brop beep! (translation: No, it would distract us from our planning!)

Alien kid: Breop, mo mop bop breep op eep meep beep beep mop breep beep mop! (translation: You're right, we should get back to our plot to take over Earth and all of it's delicious chocolate!)

_-Back on earth-_

Mitzuki: YAY! She lost the bet! Author-san, PAY UP SUCKER!!

**Fine, a bet's a bet. (hands 20 bucks to Mitzuki)**

Izumi: You bet that I wouldn't make it? You didn't beleive in your own sister? You had no faith in me?!

Mitzuki: Yup!

Izumi: -.-

* * *

**I love this chapter! But now that it's over I have some things I need to say.**

**1. With five reviews I can make two chapters, so that's what I'm going to do. The one's that had to do with pissing off Izumi went in this one.**

**2. I'm friends with that Martian family from earlier, so now you can ask them questions too!! I mean C'MON! Haven't you ever imagined what talking to an alien would be like?**

**3. The idea of jumping off a moon cliff came to me once and me and my friend argued over whether or not it would be either very fun or very stupid.**

**4. Left over blackmail photos of Yoshitaka anyone?**


	16. Anna's Fantasy

**Dang it, Yoshitaka isn't back from his forced space trip yet!**

Mitzuki: Do you she actually?

Izumi: Yup! I think I finally killed him! FINALLY! YES!!

(CRASH!!)

**(looks out window) Yoshitaka's back!**

Izumi: NO!!

Yoshi:(stumbles through door)

**Hey, how'd you get back?**

Yoshi: I hit an asteroid, you would be amazed how bouncy those things are!

**Well now that you're back, let's get started!**

* * *

_From Major Mike Powell III,_

_Well, well, soldier..._

_This was pretty nice. Yoshi-prick got nailed! And Izumi-san got glomped! Nice one, Anna-chan.  
And Izumi-san CAN'T punch Yoshi-prick on the next chapter? DAMN!_

_Now, onto the questions/requests...let's see...  
Izumi-san, the author says you can't PUNCH Yoshi-prick. However, he didn't say you can't do anythin' else! So I say...SPEAR him through a table! It's easy. Just take distance, run fast and then tackle the little punk with all your might!  
Anna-chan...Mitzuki-chan, cover your ears...what's your secret fantasy?  
Mitzuki-chan, if you were a fighter pilot, what would be the name of your aircraft?  
Yoshi-prick, I hope you suffer terribly from Izumi-san's Spear.  
Pochi, bite Yoshi-prick and twist'im, ya know, like all alligators and crocodiles do their prey. Alligator power! Rr r rah! RAH!_

_And that's all for today, son. Keep this up.  
Update ASAP! That's an order!_

_Semper-Fi! Carry on!_

(a/n: I'm not going to answer this one in order)

Izumi: Good idea, one problem though. WHERE THE HELL DO I GET A SPEAR?!

Mitzuki: Moving on, I would name my fighter pilot Mitzuki 2.0!

Pochi: rrr rah rrr rah, rah rah rr, rah?(translation: Even if I did do what you said, he would live, see?) (Chomps Yoshitaka and twists him)

Anna: And lastly, I've been waiting to say my secret fantasy out loud! Well first thing to happen would be...

_...Five hours later..._

Anna: (still rambling on how she would 'the-following-phrase-has-been-deleted-for-the-safety-of-any-minors-reading-this')

Izumi: (extremely creeped out)

Mitzuki/Yoshi: (Perverted thoughts running through theirheads)

_...Ten hours later..._

Izumi/Mitzuki/Yoshi: (Passed out from creepy/weird/pleasant thoughts.)

**DOES THIS FANTASY EVER END?!**

Anna: Nope!

* * *

_From Goboy007,  
_

_Great chapter!_

_loubell: In my opinion, I think Izumi should be with Yoshitaka, but really, she can choose whoever she wants. I won't force her into liking someone, but I would REALLY like her to be with Yoshitaka. (No hard feelings, Anna.)_

_Which brings me to the questions:_

_Pochi: Have you or your parents ever met the Crocadile Hunter? (Just asking)_

_Izumi: Say you had to go to Disney World with one person, either Yoshi or Anna (Mitsuki would already be there :), who would you pick?_

_Sorry, but that's all the questions I can think of now._

_Good luck Izumi!_

_-Goboy007_

Pochi: rah rah rah rr rah rr rah rrr rah rah. rr rah rah rah rr rrr rr.(translation: I actually did meet the crocodile hunter once. He tasted really good.)

Mitzuki: Weren't you scared of the fact that his nickname is crocodile hunter?!

Pochi: rah rrr rah! rah rah rr RRRAH rr rah rah, rrr rah RAH RAH RR!(translation: of course not! He's the CROCODILE hunter, I'm an ALLIGATOR!)

Izumi: Moving on, that question's kind of hard to answer. If I went with Yoshi he would keep trying to grope me and it would look like I'm being forced into a relationship with him, even though that's exactly what's happening in my life! If I went with Anna she would constantly try to glomp me and we would look like a lesbian couple!

Yoshi: This is kind of out of character, but I say you should go with Anna.

Anna: Woah! You're actually being nice! Wait who are you and what have you done with Yoshitaka?!

Yoshi: I haven't changed! It's just that the idea of a lesbian couple is sexy.

Izumi: (smiles) I AM SO GLAD I CAN GET BACK TO DOING THIS! HENTAI NO BAKA!! (punches Yoshitaka through the sky.)


	17. complete for now

**I'm going on a pretty long trip (1 month to be exact), so I'm putting this fic as complete. It should be fine, I mean, a lot of you are either out of questions anyway so my job is pretty much done here. And remember when I said I had a plan for how I would end this? Yeah... that idea died on me. **

**If I come back and find a crapload of questions then I will probably start up the fic again. **

**Oh yeah! One more thing, I definitely want to try making questionnaires for other animes, so if there is any anime you want me to do leave a message for it!**

**Thank you everyone who has supported me, made nice comments, favorited, alerted, and most of all, ASKED QUESTIONS. I think I did really good considering this is my first fanfic!**


End file.
